The Weight of Destiny
by ZuErceanaMist
Summary: He's always been so sure of his destiny, always but when an encounter with an old acquaintance happens Zuko is left more confused and more unsure of his destiny than ever before. Will he chose honor, or love?
1. Beyond Reality

Zuko stood on the tallest mountain that his firebending could take him. There was rain and thunder yet no lightning in sight. The rain got soaked in his eyes which only seemed to pump more anger through his veins. His previous encounter had left him more lost and confused than he'd ever been.

"Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" Zuko yelled in defeat. In all the confusion Zuko felt within himself that was always the one aspect of his personality he felt to be true. Fearing that not even Iroh's wisdom was not enough to help he needed to blow off steam and focus on another part of himself that was lacking, his ability to redirect lightning.

_Zuko flew around the corner, determined to get to Appa before the Avatar and his friends did. In his path however, was an obstruction, an obstruction just waiting for him to intervene. There stood the boy from the ferry, fighting with all his might, alone, against a group of Azula's Dai Li. Before the boy had been accompanied by friends, but they were no where to be found now. Feeling a sense of obligation towards the boy, already having turned him down once, Zuko entered the fight. His identity safe behind his blue ceramic mask. _

_ Unaware of the presence aiding him Jet fought with all his might, wishing he'd had just one more freedom fighter with him. He wondered if perhaps he should have told Longshot and Smellerbee where he was going, rather than sneaking about as he had been doing. Knocking out a Dai Li with a clean shot to the head with his Hook Sword, Jet finally became aware of the masked man aiding him. Knowing that he had no time to question the identity of his new partner, Jet gave a slight nod to the masked stranger and gave his sword another swing. _

_ Zuko felt a swell of something unbenounced to him when Jet gave him that nod, a slight smirk playing at his features. In the midst of his distraction by Jet's acknowledgement, Zuko narrowly dodged the stone fist of a Dai Li agent and knew he had to keep his focus. Finding it difficult not to use his born element Zuko managed to knock out three more Dai Li Agents while Jet finished the rest off with a 360 spin of his two hook swords. _

_ Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Jet sighed and turned to Zuko "We better get out of here and let somebody else clean this mess up."_

_ Not wanting to risk his voice being recognized Zuko gave a curt nod and followed the Freedom Fighter, completely forgetting about the Bison, the Avatar, and his friends. They walked through the dark city, passing a seemingly endless line of houses until Jet slowly turned to face Zuko. _

_ "Listen I probably could've taken those Dai Li Agents alone, but you helped me get the job done faster. Who are you anyway?" Jet asked an air of arrogance presenting itself around him. Zuko felt a layer of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, he hadn't thought this through. _

_ Hearing no reply, Jet built his courage and took a step towards the masked man, entering dangerous territory. Curiosity pushed his hand out towards his masked companion - prepared to unveil him - but his fingers had barely brushed against the cool ceramic when a firm grip took of his wrist. _

_ Not sure as to why Jet was so warm in the midst of a late fall night, Zuko felt his hand become slightly numb, and a tingling sensation took hold of his body. Frozen in this state, he gently released Jet from his grasp. He thought he saw Jet's hand linger a little too long. Put off by this strange new vibe Zuko took a step backwards feeling vulnerable. Contrary to Jet, who was aware not only of who he was but what he wanted, Zuko began to feel lost. _

_ "Quiet type huh?" Jet said, daring to take another step towards Zuko, "You remind me of somebody that I used to know." _

_ Zuko widened his eyes fearful that Jet would soon figure out his identity. There was no doubt in his mind that if Jet found out that he was the firelords son, he would strike. _

_ "His name was Lee," Jet continued turning down a near by ally way resting against a wall. Zuko cautiously fallowed one hand on the hilt of his sword. "I met him on the ferry ride to the city, but we kind of lost touch. Liked him so much I even asked him to join my Freedom Fighters. I ended up having suspicions about him anyway so maybe it was for the best. Still, it's a shame he had some real potential. Behind all that bottled up anger I knew someone great was in there." _

_ The memories came flooding back to Zuko as he felt a surge of gratefulness towards the Freedom Fighter, no one had ever acknowledged any sense of good within him, even his uncle was trying to fix the broken. _

_ With yet again no response from this masked mysterious Jet decided it was time to part ways. _

_ "I gotta go save the world, good luck mystery man, maybe I'll run into you again someday." Jet patted Zuko's shoulder and walked away, his figure fading as he turned the corner. Zuko stood there alone in silence for a few moments. His thoughts wrapped up in Jet and the strange encounter, before he remembered his original mission. Zuko took off in the direction of the Dai Li's hideout, hoping he would reach the Bison before the Avatar. As he snuck around corners and fought his way through the Dai Li, he couldn't get the Freedom Fighter out of his thoughts. Finally reaching the chamber the Bison was held in, he took a moments rest. _

_ He opened the large door slowly, shedding light against the bison's face. The animals stirred noisily frantic at this new presence. Zuko prepared to ride the Bison out of the chamber, yet a not so far away memory kept him from what he believed to be his destiny. _

Zuko fell to his knees with exhaustion ready to give up hope. The Freedom Fighter's words echoed around him loudly though only in his head, 'I knew someone great was in there.' Zuko felt angry with the universe, but more angry at himself for letting a simple conversation get in the way of his destiny. He stared utterly bewildered at the blue mask at his feet, was it really his destiny? Or was a new one presenting itself?

Somewhere out there in the stormy fall night, was a boy with two hook swords chewing a piece of wheat wondering whether Lee would have been worth fighting and who the face behind his savior was.


	2. Persistance

_ When the masked man left, Jet quickly found Longshot and Smellerbee and sought out the Avatar and his friends. He had seen several flyers for their bison advertised around town, and hoped to make amends by helping them. He had sent his Freedom Fighters in search of the bison, wanting Katara's forgiveness, though that feeling had long passed since his meeting with his mystery man. _

_ "We've been looking around the city and we think we might know where the Avatar's Bison is." Smellerbee said wasting no time with greetings. "We think the Dai Li has a shady hideout under Lake Laogai and they could be keeping him there." _

_ "Good work guys," Jet complimented, only ever would he spare compliment for his freedom fighters. "Let's get moving." Longshot took off ahead of them leading the way towards the fateful Lake Laogai. As Jet tailed behind him, his mind wandered once again to his masked companion, and although he thought it foolish he wondered if he might meet him again. _

_ He couldn't believe what he had just done, he released the bison, leaving no hope for the restoration of his needed honor. Zuko cursed himself, put the mask back on and ran around the corner as hateful as he's ever felt. Try as he might to piece behind the reasoning behind his actions, Zuko could make no sense of it. Zuko continued running desperately hoping to scathe out of Lake Laogai unseen, but as destiny held it he was met with Dai Li Agents. _

_ "Perfect" he hissed under his breath drawing his swords and preparing for battle. Not on top of his game Zuko took a blow to the shoulder, dropping one of his swords, yielding the other in front of him, he took no mercy on the Dai Li agents in front of him. With one sword lacking his twin it was clear to Zuko he had lost the upper hand. Zuko suddenly became keenly aware of presence next to him, daring a glance, he saw the Freedom Fighter. _

_ "Fancy meeting you here stranger, looks like I'm saving your ass this time!" Jet yelled in the midst of striking a fatal blow to more than one Dai Li at once. Confused by the second appearance of the Freedom Fighter, Zuko nearly let down his guard and spoke, but fortunately found his mind before making the mistake. Continuing to fight side by side, back to back, as they had not just an hour prior, they somehow managed to prevail once again. Taking up the sword he had lost, Zuko turned to Jet, contemplating how he would thank him without revealing himself. Deciding on a typical bow Zuko put his swords in their holsters and bowed respectfully to the Freedom Fighter, who was beginning to occupy a space in mind. _

_ "Well as I see it you owe me Masked Stranger, if your not one of those nomad types meet me at the outskirts of the lower ring tomorrow at dusk." With Jet's final attempt to lure the masked man he went off in search of his Freedom Fighters, whom he had lost shortly after entering Lake Laogai. _

Standing alone in the darkness made Zuko feel uneasy, minutes seemed to turned to hours and he began to wonder if Jet was coming at all. The only comfort he felt was the sweet solace that he was hidden behind his mask. As time passed he began to second guess his decision to come here, fearful of the consequences. The last light of day was beginning to fade when Zuko saw the cocky walk of Jet's silhouette coming towards him.

"I have to say I'm surprised you showed." Jet sneered a slight smirk forming at his mouth. Zuko felt a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks and shook his head as if the action might also shake away the odd feelings. Jet raised his eyebrows.

"What still no dialogue? What do I have to do to get you to talk?" Jet smiled seductively taking a step towards his masked interest. Perhaps it was the allure of mystery, but Jet was past intrigued. Doing the only thing he knew to do, he took a step back ignoring Jet's question. Genuinely surprised at the actions of this man, Jet asked,

"Why did you even come?" Slight disappointment hinting in his tone. At this Zuko's guard faltered, and his shoulders slowly became less tense he let out a defeated sigh. Jet huffed in annoyance realizing perhaps he might be wasting his time. Without even giving a proper goodbye, he began to leave. Suddenly frantic Zuko took a running step and grabbed the Freedom Fighter's hand,

"Wait - wait, don't go." Jet turned a true smirk planted on his face.

"And such a nice voice too, you should use it more often." He smiled leaning against a building. Zuko fell silent once again trying to plot his next move carefully in order to satisfy his desire to learn more about Jet without letting Jet learn more about him.

"And what about you," Zuko interrogated. "Tell me who you are." Jet shrugged nonchalantly, in his mind his story had been told a hundred times over through 4 nations. Everyone was affected by the war, he wasn't special.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. Beneath his mask the corners of Zuko's lips turned up mischievously,

"Everything." Jet contemplated pouring his heart out to this masked stranger. He didn't know why he felt a sense of trust between the two, but it was there. Against his better judgement he acted on it.

"The Firenation burned down my town, my parents perished. I guess that leaves me as an orphan. I have my group the Freedom Fighters, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee and Longshot. We cause trouble for the fire nation where ever we go. Sometimes I think it'd be better for everyone if I went stag, but they need me so I stay." Jed explained, no emotion present on his face yet a war was raging inside his heart.

"The Firenation..." Zuko repeated quietly without registering the rest of Jet's words. "You seem like a good leader..." Zuko trailed off, feeling foolish for saying such a thing in the face of Jet's grief. "But that doesn't make up for loss."

"What about you? Firenation take anything from you?" Jet inquired.

"My mother..." Zuko replied, his voice barely a whisper. "They took away my mother." Jet understanding there were no words to ease his pain, he simply asked,

"And your father?" Zuko's fists clenched,

"I never had one." Jet realized there was so much more to this masked man than he could've ever imagined. They let the silent ship, each playing out scenarios of what the others life could have been like. Neither finding the courage to speak, or offer a condolence they let the silence settle eerily. Being the more confident of the two in the current situation Jet spoke up,

"So you're alone, like me?" Zuko glanced away knowing that he did in fact have his uncle, still he had no one else.

"You could say that." Jet knew the position the masked man was in, and so desperately wanted to relieve some of his pain.

"Join the Freedom Fighters."


	3. Confrontation

The Weight of Destiny 3

"You know Katara, losing Appa made me realize what's really important to me, and that's the people that I love. I have to tell you something." Aang sighed, his throat tightening, urging him not to continue. Katara looked at him, the empty palace hall seeming larger as she realized how alone they were. She hesitated, fighting to maintain eye contact,

"What is it?"

"I love you Katara." Aang replied, eyes wide with uncertainty trying to read her expression. Shocked, although she shouldn't have been, Katara backed away.

"You-you love me?" Aang took her hands in his, trying to find the words to express his feelings. Perhaps he should have eased into it a bit more slowly, but he didn't know if he would survive the night let alone the war, so he didn't think he had anything to lose. He was so sure that she would be thrilled, yet now he wasn't so certain.

"Katara, we're meant for each other I know we are. We're perfect together! We both love penguin sledding and we both want to defeat the fire lord! And we almost kissed in the cave, and I lied back there. I would rather kiss you than die and pretty much anything else." Aang babbled, unable to stop the words from blurting out.

"Perfect Aang - all those things..." Katara trailed off gently pulling her hands from his, as she tried to organize her thoughts into a response that wouldn't crush this boy so dear to her. Finally she settled on an answer. "This is a complicated time. This is war Aang, I can't, we can't do this right now-"

"Katara you don't know that we'll survive this war, I don't even have a firebending teacher yet and I just started learning earthbending, Firelord Ozai is ruthless, and there's no telling I'll come back from this. Now is the only time. Please?" Aang begged unsure of why this was becoming so difficult and fearing his assumptions were wrong, and she didn't care for him that way.

"Aang," Katara sounded exasperated as she tried to get through to him. "The world is depending on us, it's just not even an option right now." Aang was becoming angry.

"You don't understand Katara, right now? It's all we have and all I might ever have. If there's even a chance for us, now is the time to make it happen." Aang pleaded angrily. Growing frustrated as well as flustered, Katara responded in a way she knew she would come to regret.

"There _isn't_ a chance Aang." She felt tears come to her eyes, afraid of losing her best friend and ran off. Aang stood there, speechless.

"What's the matter with sugar queen?" Toph asked pretending she hadn't been listening to the entire conversation as she entered. Aang snapped out of his shock and slumped down against the palace wall.

"She doesn't love me." He said into empty space, not even hearing his young earth bending teacher. "She doesn't love me." He repeated. This time it sunk in and he began to cry. In spite of herself Toph scoffed,

"Boo hoo Twinkle Toes, everyone experiences rejection." Aang narrowed his eyes realizing the presence of Toph. He stood up and looked at her.

"Have _you_ ever loved someone, and have them not love you back? You have no idea what it feels like to love someone you'll never be with, and not even be sure if you'll survive the summer to even see them again. You don't know." Aang choked. Toph ignored the question knowing there was no right answer. However, by the rest of his words she was quite offended,

"I don't know what it's like? Oh please. You don't see me sulking around about my parents not loving me or anything else for that matter. I'm a little bit tougher than that." Aang shook his head, at the word parents, his mind drifted to Giatso, or rather what was left of him and he felt anger well up inside of him.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, just go!" Aang yelled in both hurt and anger. Toph couldn't help but be disgusted by Aang's weakness. She marched up close to him poking his chest hard with her index finger.

"Would you stop being such a panda lily, I'm just being honest here maybe if you stopped balling you'd realize that. You're going to love people who don't love you back. That's life, and don't I know it. You just need to buck up and take it for once instead of lying to yourself that you're going to get Katara, because in case it wasn't clear you're not." With those words, Aang felt the familiar connection with all his past lives click in. The anger boiled inside of him as he no longer held control. Feeling himself rise up from the floor he stared at Toph with a look that could kill, which he was moments from doing. Toph backed away unsure of what exactly was going on. Standing so near to him, she could feel his shaking body like a massive earthquake. It was suddenly clear, Toph had pushed Aang over the edge. Just as Aang was about to blow the roof off the palace, he felt a hand yank him down from the air, rather forcefully. He hoped it was Katara. But when he looked down, he saw the familiar tough edged face of Toph.

"You're not going to do this Twinkle Toes!" She yelled over the loud winds that Aang was creating. "You're going to control yourself! Do you hear me? It's not worth all of this, just because I said something stupid I- I'm sorry!" Hearing the words 'I'm sorry' fall from Toph's mouth was enough for Aang to regain control and fall to his knees out of the Avatar state. He looked up at her, shame falling onto his features.

"Toph - I could've... I could've killed you. I'm sorry." Aang hung his head low unsure of what else he could say. Toph stood quietly for a moment, registering everything that had just happened.

"Forget it." She finally said, lightly kicking the floor. "It's nothing." Aang flung his eyes to meet hers standing up and grabbing her shoulders.

"Toph it's not nothing. Killing you isn't nothing. I've already lost one person I care about I couldn't bear it to be the cause of losing two." Aang gripped her tightly. He couldn't lose her. As stubborn, and self absorbed as she could be, she was important to him. And he couldn't lose her too. Toph froze. She wasn't used to having someone this close to her.

"You didn't mean it, I - I didn't mean the things that I said either." She could almost feel him looking at her, although she had no real proof. They certainly made quite a pair, yelling and thrashing at each other like they just had. She felt a little guilty for it, seeing that she had struck such a nerve that he had gone into the avatar state. "Look Aang, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Katara doesn't feel the way that you do about her. You're the avatar though. And if there's one thing she's got right, it's that we're in a war. You've got better things to think about. Besides you're thirteen years old, what's the rush? You're bound to find _somebody _crazy enough to put up with you." Aang huffed in frustration.

"That's just it Toph. There's a war. And I'm thirteen. I could die, I'm going against the most powerful man in the world, there's no way I'll survive, now's my only time." Aang began to feel the tears rush back.

"You will survive," Toph insisted not willing to consider anything else. She could feel both of their hearts racing though, making it clear that fear was alive and well in both of them.

"You don't know that! And then I'll have failed... again. I'll have failed you and Sokka and Katara, and the world, well what's left of it anyway." Aang slumped down again, defeated.

"You're right." Toph admitted. "I don't know that any of us will make it. But I know that you won't let us anybody at all down. Regardless of what happens." Aang sighed and stood up. He bowed respectively to Toph.

"Thank you sifu Toph you've helped me a lot." He started walking away, when he turned back and pulled her into a hug.

"I know one things for sure, even if we don't make it, our friendship _will_ survive lifetimes." Aang whispered drawing Toph even nearer. Toph stiffened in his arms, but hugged him back tenderly for a moment before quickly shoving him away.

"All right, all right, enough with all the fluff. Are we good Twinkle Toes?" Aang chuckled. Just like Toph to be all rough and tough once he felt better.

"Yes. We are. I'm sorry again." Aang mumbled before walking away, he needed sleep. It'd been a long day.

Meanwhile as Toph and Aang were having there heated discussion, Sokka had stopped his sister, worried, at the look on her face as she walked away from Aang.

"Katara, what happened?" Sokka asked worried for his sister's wellbeing.

"It's nothing Sokka." Katara replied tiredly not giving him a second glance. "Don't worry about it." She was prepared to walk right past him when he took a hold of her elbow drawing her back.

"I know I'm not Dad, or Mom but I'm family Katara, talk to me. I know you better than you think." Sokka smirked a small smile sadly. She really didn't want to talk about it but with one look into Sokka's beckoning eyes she gave in.

"Aang told me that he loves me. And I couldn't say it back, even though for his sake I really wanted to." Sokka released her elbow, slightly shocked. But regained his composure immediately.

"Wait a second!" He threw his hands up. "You _don't _love him back?" You see Sokka's shock didn't stem from Aang's feelings, but rather the lack of Katara's.

"Well, well no. Of course not." Katara replied. "I do love Aang, but not like that. I think that I broke his heart Sokka, he was so hurt and angry." Sokka had to take a minute. Giving his fourteen year old sister advice about love, when the only experience he had was with the current moon spirit, wasn't something he was prepared for.

"Katara, Aang's a good guy, I know somewhere in you, you love him. You got so jealous when we went to Kyoshi when he was spending all his time with those other girls. Maybe give him a chance?" Sokka wondered if he only just made it worse. Katara was like a ticking time bomb, and he was afraid he just set her off.

"Maybe it was irritation, maybe it was jealousy but Sokka, I _know_ how I feel." Katara said persistently, anger flaring beneath her tongue. "There are plenty of good guys in the world but that doesn't mean I'm going to date them all." Sokka shook his head, afraid this conversation was heading downhill.

"Are you still hung up on Jet, he's not a good guy." Sokka asked and stated, regretting the words as soon as left his tongue. Katara gasped.

"No! I'm not into that psychopath self centered jerk! I just said I didn't want to be with Aang, not that I want some law breaking bad boy!" At the thought of a bad boy Katara was brought back to a certain night that she'd spent tied to a tree, tormented to the banished Firenation Prince. She couldn't find it in her that in that one particular incident Prince Zuko had been strangely attractive to her. Sokka sighed, he knew his sister well and could read her like a book, but not tonight. Tonight she was somewhere else. He touched a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, maybe you and Aang would be good for each other." Sokka attempted to calm his sister down, only this made the anger insider her stomach boil even faster and she was about to unleash on Sokka.

"I'm just saying that I know how I feel! And at least unlike you! I'm not afraid to show it!" Sokka stared at his sister utterly bewildered. What could she be talking about, she couldn't know... he'd never told her... could she read him as well as he could her.

"What are you talking about Katara, I've had girlfriends! Yue for a start! It's not my fault what happened happened. And then there's Suki..." The thought of Suki led to fighting, and fighting led to Jet. He imagined the swordsman darting through the trees, a thought that brought him into dangerous territory.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sokka." Katara glared through narrow eyes. "I can see it plain as day in you. Don't give me a hard time about how I feel, when you're lying to everyone about how you do." This got Sokka angry and slightly scared, would she tell? She almost left her family and her tribe once before for the avatar, would she betray him? As she began walking away. He grabbed her.

"Hey I'm just looking for what's best for you! We don't have Mom and Dad to help us, all we have is each other." Sokka calmed down loosening his grip on his sisters wrists. Katara yanked her arm away. Not ready to let this go yet.

"Then we need to support each other's decisions. Not waste time with all of this." Katara sighed. Sokka knew she was right. For now they were all the other had. They were blood and they were siblings. He was her big brother, and he should look out for her, not Aang. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're right. Like always. I'm sorry." Sokka said. She buried her face in the fabric of his shirt.

"I know I'm right." She said solemnly. But it wasn't long before she erupted with giggles. Sokka smiled too.

"Eh I guess you can do better than a bald kid anyway." He shrugged lightening the mood.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded through quiet laughter. Rather then continue lecturing him, she hugged him once more. "Thank you." She whispered. Sokka was the first to pull away. He rubbed his hands together grateful things hadn't gone too out of line and quickly said.

"Now let's get me some meat." Katara rolled her eyes as they walked off in search of some.

Somewhere not so far away on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, Zuko replied,

"Yes."


	4. Secrets

Zuko replied "Yes" to the Freedom Fighter's Question with little thought to his uncle. The Freedom Fighter smiled then his eyes darting up to meet the dark holes of Zuko's Mask.

"Wait," Zuko said suddenly, doubt pulsing through him. "I don't know if I can do this." Jet's smile quickly faded and his features became more stiff. Unsure of how to react to this masked mans strange change of emotion he simply asked,

"Why?" With a thousand thoughts rushing through his head, Zuko tried to filter out his thoughts. Unable and unwilling to share the fact that he had an uncle that he was close to Zuko replied

"I'd be leaving someone behind." Jet smirked at this comment. They all had someone or something behind.

"Look, we all have to make sacrifices. We're in the middle of a war. We can't afford to hold on to things, or people for that matter, that we'll inevitably lose." Jet replied smug as ever.

"Sacrifices." Zuko whispered, weighing out the importance of his Uncle, with the idea of going with this high strung and strangely convincing boy. Going with Jet sounded exciting more exciting than being stuck in this wretched city for the rest of his days. Still, he would need more convincing. Things were good with his uncle right now.

"It's up to you. Come with us and save the world, or stay. The decision has to be made now though, we tend to keep moving, and we've already been here too long." Jet answered annoyed. He wouldn't allow this masked man to toy with his head any longer. It was now or never. Him or not.

Feeling that he was now only irritating Jet, Zuko decided to go with the option that presented the most happiness at this time in his life.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Jet's smile once again returned, extending his hand meeting the flesh on Zuko's skin.

"I know you've got this whole mysterious thing going. But you're gonna have gonna have to tell me your name." This cut Zuko off guard, as much as it had the first time he was asked. He had made up a name on the spot once before, but having already meeting Jet as Lee the name was now unavailable.

"My - my name..." Zuko stuttered, his air of mysteriousness now faltering. "Uh Quon." Jet raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty common name if you ask me. Why didn't you just say so the first time? It's not like I'd magically your back story if you told me." Jet asked skeptical of the identity of his masked companion.

"You can't be too careful." Was Zuko's simple reply. Jet shrugged.

"Come on, let's go find trouble." He smirked, making Zuko's stomach flip in a way it only had with Mai. However trouble had come to find them. They had barely begun walking when one of Jet's friends, who Zuko vaguely remembered came running. She seemed to know just where they were which made Zuko wonder if they had been watched during their conversation.

"Jet!" Smellerbee exclaimed through a whisper. "Katara's in trouble!" Jet suddenly became alert, he had already failed her more than once. He felt an overwhelming sense of protection come over him as he started running after Smellerbee.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked urgently, glancing back to make sure Quon was still behind him. Smellerbee only panted out one sentence as she panted forward.

"The Dai Li Jet." Zuko only catching phrases rushed after the Freedom Fighters, part of him couldn't even believe he was now a true traitor bound to find against the Fire Nation. In this fight in particular, he had to be careful not to Firebend, at any cost.

The three slowed to a stop as they entered the town square. Zuko looked at the many streets branching off in this area, watching as Smellerbee assessed which road to take. Curiosity getting the best of him.

"Whose Katara?" The name sounded vaguely familiar making Zuko wonder if she too had been on the ferry where he first met Jet. Jet looked at him slightly shocked.

"I was sure everyone knew the female waterbender traveling with the avatar, well anyone good anyway." Jet explained watching Smellerbee figure things out. This put Zuko in a state of shock. He was suddenly glad that the mask was there to hide his shock. When Smellerbee took off running once again he followed in spite of himself, every step tearing him apart. They darted around corners, and flew down streets. Jet becoming more frantic as they went.

"Smellerbee we're losing time. Where is she?" He yelled angrily. Zuko had never seen that mad especially at a fellow Freedom Fighter. He made a mental note to stay on Jet's good side.

"I'm trying Jet!" Smellerbee snapped back. "Just down the end of the street." As Jet followed Smellerbee's glance he saw nothing. Zuko on the other hand, years trained in fighting, saw a lingering dust and cracks in the ground where there shouldn't be indicating Earthbenders.

"There." He interjected, pointing as they neared the area. "They were here." Jet looked skeptically at Zuko, trusting him above Smellerbee. All of a sudden silent as night, ten Dai Li agents surrounded them, and without warning sent hands flying in every direction. Jet yelled in pain as one made contact with his shoulder. He was unable to move his left arm. He feared it was broken. Zuko keenly aware of the blow his leader just took, he made sure to stay to the left of him, guarding him. Protecting him.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled seeing more hands flying towards them. He pushed Jet to the ground hoping he hadn't further injured his shoulder. Remembering a trick he learned from one of his masters. Zuko dragged his sword against the ground where settled dust from the Earthbending was situated. Unable to use his bending to create smoke he hoped the dust alone would create enough cover. Jet began to follow his lead and yelled to Smellerbee.

"We have to get out of here! Split up!" Jet yelled when he was sure there was enough cover. Zuko got up from his guarding position only to get hit and knocked unconscious by another rock hand. When he awoke, All he could see were Dai Li agents.

"Well well. My lucky day. Prince Zuko. Nice mask, unfortunately you've been discovered." Zuko's eyes widened as the mask was destroyed in front of his eyes. How would he be a Freedom Fighter now? "Take him away. Lock him with the girl." Long Feng walked away as Zuko was dragged to meet his fate.

She didn't know how long she had been there. The minutes felt like hours as she was locked away in these miserable catacombs. Her eyes had just gotten used to the dim light haunting her, when suddenly a crack in the ceiling became a hole and another body was thrust into the catacombs with her.

"Zuko!" She yelled in disbelief and anger. Of all the people to be locked up with. Zuko gave her no reply. Too confused and angry to say anything, and still unable to think clearly from the blow to his head.

"Perfect just perfect!" Katara yelled. She faced him, a sudden rush of courage and anger welling up inside of her. "You're a terrible person you know that? Constantly following trying to destroy the worlds last hope for peace? But you're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading hate and destruction is in your blood." She spat.

"I didn't get thrown in this dungeon on purpose." He grumbled back. Feeling a twinge of guilt and a pit of anger that she had just created. "I wasn't trying to find you - well I was but not for the reason that you think." This earned a laugh from Katara. Not the kind of laugh that makes a room a light, a condescending laugh.

"Oh what? Like I'm supposed to believe you? That you were trying to save me or something? Save it Zuko." Katara yelled kicking dirt in his direction.

"Look I just - forget it!" Zuko wiped the powdery dirt from his pants now frustrated. "Don't act like you know me." Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I know you. You have the perfect life, servants and palaces and gold. Not to mention a full family. You don't know what this war has put me through. Me _personally _ the Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Katara sat down hating herself for crying in front of him. Zuko wanted to tell her about how is life was far from perfect, how he had been banished from his own country by his own father. How he hadn't slept in a good bed for three years. How foolish she was for making those assumptions. But he felt pity for her, because he knew how it felt to have lost a mother.

"That's something we have in common." Katara looked up.

"What?" She asked, attempting to choke back tears.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "This war's been no picnic for me either... I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you." Katara couldn't believe her ears. Was he apologizing, on her behalf? Come to think of it, they hadn't seen much of him lately. Had he given up? Was he finally on their side?

"How'd you get your scar?" Katara asked, desperately wanting answers, wanting to know if her instincts were right, or if bad instinct ran in the family.

"How did I-" Zuko repeated struck once again by immense shock. He had never told anyone his story, even those who dared to ask, he felt indebted to her though and wondered if this might make it up to her. "I was thirteen years old. And I was attending my first war meeting. Something that I was excited about at the time. Most of it I don't remember all that clearly now, but there was a General there explaining his plan of action. He wanted to send newly trained troops to the battle front as a distraction. He planned for all of them to die, while our best troops attacked a different way. I knew I was supposed to be quiet, my uncle had told me. But I - I couldn't just let him go through with it and I spoke up. I told him that it was wrong to sacrifice the men that were fighting for our country. The General was outraged, and so was my father. My father said that it was dishonorable to speak out of turn and humiliate the General, and that the only way to settle it was for an Agni Kai... a Firebending dual. The General was old and weak, so I accepted, but I didn't realize that..." Zuko trailed off not wanting to repeat this next part.

Katara's mind was quick, and she could all too well see that the dishonor was not on the General but on the Fire Lord himself.

"Zuko - I... that's horrible. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It's just for so long when I pictured the face of the enemy it was your face. But obviously you've been affected personally too." Katara's hand lingered on her mother's necklace. She felt as though it was apart her, but she knew that was entirely different than a scar that would never go away.

"My face..." Zuko sighed closing his eyes in shame. "I see." Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just..." She trailed off not sure what to say, because that was _entirely_ what she had meant. Zuko ran his fingers along his scar picturing this entire ordeal from Katara's angle. Of course the scar would be all that she would remember along with all the hatred and violence that came with it.

"You don't have to apologize." He told her and then admitted, "I've always hated my scar, I thought that it marked me as no more than the banished Prince of the Fire Nation. I've learned though, that just because the scar will always be there, doesn't mean that all the anger and pain have to be there too." His thoughts drifted to Jet, hoping he was safe, and his wound tended to. Katara pondered her next move. She didn't know if she should risk helping him, in the event this was a trap, but the trust in her told her otherwise.

"Maybe you could be rid of it." She said taking out a small vile with a moon on it. "This is spirit water from the oasis at the north pole." Zuko cringed, he had knocked her out there and left her alone, taking the avatar. Not a memory he was proud of. "I don't know if it would work, but I have healing powers, and this might be strong enough to heal even the deepest scar." She looked into his eyes trying to read his expression. Of all the questions running through Zuko's head he only asked her,

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Part of him wished, that he hadn't said anything. She might change her mind. But he had to know, what he had done to deserve this. When she had said herself that all he had done for her was cause pain. Katara took a moment of contemplation, how could she explain the trust that was growing within her, that she too would do just about anything to get her family back. She settled on saying,

"You and I aren't so different. And it seems like maybe you've changed, somehow. If I do this for you. You have to leave us, alone, stop hunting the Avatar. What happened in that war meeting, you wanting to protect innocent people, that's what we're doing, but on a larger scale. Can you promise me that?" She asked, hope rising within her, confident of his answer. "I'm offering you a new start Zuko. A new life. Is it worth it?" Zuko was touched, nobody had offered him this. No one had taken his story into consideration. She made it sound as if, he'd always obtained the honor that he was yearning for so badly. For that reason, he answered in confidence.

"Yes. I promise you." She smiled inwardly.

"Close your eyes." As he did she lightly touched his scar. She could feel it was deep, and she was afraid it wouldn't work. But it had to. For both their sakes. She opened the vile and drew out the water, beginning to use her healing powers on it. The sensation was unlike anything Zuko had felt before, he could barely see through closed eyes the glowing. And when it faded, he was scared.

He knew that it was now time, but he didn't want to open his eyes. As if keeping them closed would also close out the reality that the scar might still be there. When he reached up to touch the scarred area, he felt only the smoothness of soft full skin. Katara smiled. He was quite handsome. She bended some water from her pouched and froze it, creating a sort of mirror.

"Would you like to see?" She asked, very gently. This was so sensitive, and such a big moment in his life. Trying to keep his breath Zuko shakily replied,

"Yes, yes let me see." He took hold of the mirror. Staring back at him was the face he'd only dreamt about. The face he could've grown into, had his father not destroyed it, and his life. He looked up at this girl, this girl who had trusted him.

"Thank you Katara." He said solemnly. Although it was gone, he felt a sense of sorrow, for he felt like he lost a part of himself, however terrible, it was gone.

To a seeing person, the streets of Ba Sing Se would appear to be quite empty, but Toph knew better. Every crook and corner seemed to bear a Dai Li agent, strategically placed to be out of side to any trouble making civilian out on the streets in this late hour. More disturbing then the fact that she could feel all the agents however, was the fact that she could not feel Katara anywhere. She only hoped that her friends were having better luck on their search, because after hours of looking she had no progress. It didn't help that she was under constant watch though, because one wrong move could land her in a battle with the five agents posted on the street alone. Toph understood that Ba Sing Se was a chaotic place but the strange security tactics seemed to only add to it all. In a regular city if one's friend was missing, it would be natural to seek out help from the authorities, but Toph knew good and well that the Dai Li were not the type to offer help. Especially after the run in at Lake Laogai. It seemed that they were all alone on this one.

"Hey wait!" Toph heard a voice yell sensing two figures. The same two figures she sensed at Lake Laogai. As Jet caught up to her, she could the two figures panting. "Have you seen either a girl in Watertibe garb or a man wearing a mask?" Jet asked urgently, his shoulder still blinding him with pain.

"A girl in Watertribe garb?" Toph repeated. "I think we're looking for the same person, what do you want with Katara?" Jet interjected.

"Smellerbee here saw her getting attacked. By the time the two of us got there she was gone, and we were then under attack. We lost a man in a mask, another one us Freedom Fighters. Why are you looking for her?" Jet asked, not trusting of this strange girl alone on the streets in Ba Sing Se at this ungodly hour.

"Attacked by who?" Toph asked not caring much about anything else. "Katara's my friend, I'm inclined to help my friends when they get in trouble." Jet then had an epiphany.

"Wait... Lake Laogai was underground right? Maybe that's where the Dai Li took her!" Answering Toph's question without attempting too. He then huffed. "But how are we supposed to find her, it's not like we can see underground." Toph smirked at that.

"We're very fortunate to have found each other." She told Jet and promptly knelt to the ground. "We'll find them soon, I've got it covered." Toph sensed the underground catacombs. She looked up at the Freedom Fighters and smirked creating a hole in the ground, she keenly kept a look out for the Dai Li, who hadn't seem to notice yet, maybe luck was on their side.

"Get in fast." She urged. "We're not alone here." She then hopped in leading the way through the dark tunnel, trusting that her new companions would follow behind her.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said you were looking for me?" Katara asked shyly. She had to remind herself although a new face, Zuko was still Zuko... she yet again remembered a time when he had held her wrists and told her he'd save from pirates, she was feeling the same things now. Zuko hesitated choosing his words carefully,

"I've recently become aquatinted with your friend Jet. I was with him when he found out that you were in trouble so I went along with him to find you, but we ran into some Dai Li agents, I was singled out and here I am." All Katara heard was that Jet and Zuko were aquatinted.

"Wait... Jet? As in Freedom Fighters Jet? He hates the Fire Nation. How did that happen?" Katara asked shocked.

"That's... not important." Zuko replied. He then decided that if she could trust him enough to heal his scar he could let her in on the secret. "He doesn't know who I am. I've been wearing a mask but... the Dai Li destroyed it. I don't know what's going to happen if I see him again." Katara smiled.

"Well you don't exactly look like you anymore, so maybe he won't notice. Who does he think you are... and why were you wearing a mask?" She had a lot of questions, Katara was usually more reserved but Zuko made her want to know everything about his past present and future.

"He thinks I'm just a regular Earthbending citizen, a non bender." He answered and then paused, deciding if he should continue on and answer the second question. Something about Katara felt safe, so he did. "And the mask was... well a disguise that I used when I would go out and do things. Things where people couldn't know who I was. When Jet and I met, I was just about to settle some business with the Dai Li, actually I was looking for your bison." Zuko sighed then bracing himself for whatever might come after he finished the story. "I was looking to capture him myself, but then something changed in me, and I set him free." Zuko didn't want to say that Jet was what changed him, for as he was drawn to him, he felt drawn to her too. His confusion grew deeper and deeper as he wondered could he have feelings for both?

Katara on the other hand wasn't sure how to react. His transformation everything... happened in the course of two days? She hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

"Wait... you mean to tell me that two days ago you were still looking to capture Aang and this transformation happened in _two days_?" Katara was beginning to become frantic, what had she done?

"Wait no!" Zuko panicked. "I was just telling you that to be honest. Things have been different lately. Not just with the avatar, but with my life. I'm a happier person than I was a few months ago, a better person. There was a lot leading up to my... transformation as you call it." Katara stared deep into his gold eyes. She believed him, she couldn't pin point why, but she did.

"Zuko... I'm glad you shared all this with me." Katara blushed slightly, fortunately the dim lighting from the green crystals didn't allow Zuko to see it.

"Now let me ask you something." Zuko challenged. His flirtatious tone making Katara's blush deepen. "What were you doing all alone in the streets of the lower ring at that hour." Katara sighed. After the conversation she'd had with Aang and her brother, Toph miraculously suggested they go on patrol, making sure the Dai Li were behaving themselves. Her blush fading she explained to Zuko,

"We don't trust the Dai Li, especially after they captured Appa, Aang Toph my brother and I were patrolling. I hope they're okay." Katara knew they most likely were otherwise they would be there with them right now.

"They're probably out looking for you." Zuko smirked and seeing her unsettled expression added "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Katara looked up.

"They're my family now. I haven't seen my dad in two years, my mother..." Katara trailed off touching her necklace. "I don't what I'd do if I lost them."

"You won't." Zuko promised her. "They want to see you again, just as much as you want to see them. If they don't find you here, when we get out I'll see to it myself that you make it back to them." Katara's blush was unmistakable. He had changed. He really really had. Losing control of herself for just a moment, she leaned over and pecked his cheek, right where his scar used to be. She looked away quickly, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Thank you Zuko." They stood in silence for a few moments. She didn't think he would say anything so she lightened the air... "So about getting out of here..." Almost on cue Toph broke through the cave. Smellerbee and Jet close behind.

"Toph! You're okay!" Katara ran and hugged her, nodding shyly to Jet and Smellerbee who made their way over to Zuko.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm not the one who got captured by the Dai Li Toph remarked. "But wow sugar queen you sure do have a knack for getting into trouble." Jet made his way over to Zuko quickly.

"Quon are you okay?" Noticing the handsome face behind the mask. There was no time to remark for Katara rushed over.

"Jet you're hurt." She exclaimed, brushing the bloody garments of his shoulder aside giving her room to heal him.

"That's better. Thank you Katara. We have to get out of here now." The foursome ran back through the tunnel out into the lower ring. Once the coast the was clear they hid in an ally that the Dai Li had overlooked.

"We can't stay long." Toph said assessing the situation. "It was nice collaborating but we're going to have to go our separate ways." At this Zuko and Katara's eyes flickered up meeting briefly.

"It's been..." Katara started. But Zuko merely shook his head. She looked at him, and wondered if she'd ever see him again. He stared back at her appreciation he hoped she saw in his eyes.

"Quon? Are you coming?" Jet asked. Zuko's stomached flipped. He knew he had too. He wanted to, and he had promised Katara. A promise he intended to keep.

"Yeah." He answered over his shoulder to Jet and then turned to Katara holding back the words that he should of said, and replacing them with a small bow. "Goodbye then." Jet walked over to Katara and gave her a small hug apologizing in her ear for what had happened some time ago. She accepted it, for she was in a forgiving mood. She watched as Zuko and Jet walked away, Zuko didn't look. Katara felt like a giant weight had been placed on her shoulders.

When the three Freedom Fighter's were out of hearing distance Toph turned to her friend, "What happened in that cave?" Katara turned away from Toph knowing she could still see her clearly.

"Nothing. Nothing important. Come on let's go find Aang and Sokka." Katara started walking off, somehow she wanted what happened in the cave to stay secret. She knew Zuko wouldn't try to hurt them, so they didn't need to know the details, and she wouldn't risk hurting Aang like that. Not after everything that'd happened.

Toph followed obediently but wouldn't allow herself to be played as the fool,

"I know you're lying Katara."


End file.
